QED - Kau, Aku, Dan Kehidupan Kita
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: Hanya sebuah sepenggal cerita tentang kehidupan Kana dan Touma. Entah itu manis, pahit, ataupun umami(?). Untuk Challange 'Alfabetis' dari Grup FB United Fandom. RnR?/"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu."/#HeadCanon


**[****QED – Kau, Aku, dan Kehidupan Kita]  
>By : Miyucchi Sang Cappuccino<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer(s) :  
>Q.E.D. milik <strong>**Motohiro Katou**

**.**

**Warning(s) :  
>Typo(s), Head-Canon Everywhere, Random, DLL.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair : Touma Sou/Mizuhara Kana **

**[Untuk challange ****Alfabetis**** dari grup facebook ****United Fandom]**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p>A – <em>Aitakatta<em>

* * *

><p>"Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku kangen sama–ugh, ayolah! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Touma-<em>kun<em>!"

"Jangan pernah meragukan insting orangtua, _ojou-san_."

"..."

* * *

><p>B – Beruntung<p>

* * *

><p>Mungkin semua orang berpikir Touma merupakan anak yang sangat beruntung. Namun, Kana jauh lebih beruntung.<p>

Kenapa?

_Well_, mempunyai kamus hidup dan selalu ke luar negeri gratis(baca : dibayarin Touma), betapa bahagia hidupnya.

* * *

><p>C – Cemburu<p>

* * *

><p>Kana memandang tajam pemandangan didepannya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa tidak suka sahabat anehnya itu dekat dengan perempuan lain.<p>

* * *

><p>D – Duniaku, Dunia Kita<p>

* * *

><p>Touma Sou tidak bisa dibilang manusia, tetapi dirinya adalah manusia. Pikirannya yang rumit nan polos seakan membuat dunia tersendiri yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun.<p>

Dan Mizuhara Kana merupakan orang pertama yang berhasil 'menerobos' dunianya.

* * *

><p>E- Empati<p>

* * *

><p>Sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupannya, Kana hanya bisa menunduk sedih mendengar cerita Yuu tentang kematian Annie Craner dan hubungannya dengan Touma.<p>

* * *

><p>F – Festival Pertama<p>

* * *

><p>Saat festival sekolah pertama Touma, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan gejolak negatif aneh di dadanya.<p>

* * *

><p>G – Gelisah<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berusaha curi-curi pandang ke pemuda yang hanya berjarak tiga meja didepannya. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti gelisah memikirkan siapa yang memberikan bento unyu nan menggiurkan kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini.<p>

* * *

><p>H – Hati Manusia<p>

* * *

><p>"Nee, Mizuhara-<em>san<em>. Manusia itu... tidak bisa ditebak ya."

Kana hampir menyemburkan jusnya. 'Hah!? Emangnya lu sendiri kagak!?' Kalau saja dirinya sefrontal author ini(?), mungkin dia sudah berkata seperti itu. "Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"...Ti-tidak... Hanya saja..." Kana langsung tersedak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Touma tergagap. "Kadang, saat aku bersama Mizuhara-_san_, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Perutku seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu. Dan dadaku... tidak bisa memperlambat detakannya... Ka-kau tahu... artinya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajah sang gadis ber-_ponytail_ telah menjadi apel ranum mendengar penuturan polos itu.

* * *

><p>I – Intimidasi<p>

* * *

><p>Bersosialisasi itu menakutkan. Saat kau berjalan, pandangan orang terasa seperti jarum yang menusukmu dari segala arah. Senyuman mereka seakan menolak eksistensimu. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan selain dirimu sendiri.<p>

Manusia memang menakutkan. Sekaligus sebuah misteri yang Touma Sou tidak tahu bagaimana memecahkannya.

Tapi khusus untuk Mizuhara Kana, dia bertekad untuk memecahkan misteri hatinya bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

><p>J – Jadian<p>

* * *

><p>Sehari setelah Mizuhara Kana dan Touma Sou jadian, tidak ada seorang pun yang kaget. Bahkan orangtuanya Touma sudah menduganya sejak dulu.<p>

* * *

><p>K – Keluarga<p>

* * *

><p>Walau dikaruniai sebuah otak cemerlang dan keuangan yang lancar jaya, bukan berarti Touma tidak iri dengan kebersamaan keluarga Kana.<p>

* * *

><p>L – Lalai<p>

Kana terus merutuki kelalaiannya. Andaikan saja dia memperhatikan mobil tadi, mungkin Touma tidak akan terbaring seperti ini.

Dan seharusnya dirinya yang tertabrak.

Bukan dia.

* * *

><p>M – Menangis<p>

* * *

><p>Semua orang tahu Touma terlalu <em>clueless<em> untuk merasakan sesuatu. Namun, sesungguhnya dirinya hanya tidak mampu menangis. Hatinya terlalu kosong untuk menangisi seuatu. Trauma, mungkin?

* * *

><p>N – Nama<p>

* * *

><p>"Nama? Untuk apa?"<p>

"Tentu saja untuk calon bayi kita di masa depan, S-o-u~"

Touma sukses pingsan dengan wajah sepanas kepiting rebus.

* * *

><p>O – Otak<p>

* * *

><p>Sejak kecil, otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan dan pengetahuan tinggi yang membawanya ke jenjang universitas saat masih usia belia. Sejak saat itu, isi otaknya selalu sama saja. Pengetahuan, pertanyaan, rumus, dan lain-lain.<p>

Karena itu, dia merasa canggung saat seorang gadis–tanpa hubungan darah pula–telah membuat sangkar di otaknya.

* * *

><p>P – Pengalaman Terindah<p>

* * *

><p>Dirinya tidak pernah menyesal memulai segalanya di SMA Jepang. Hari ini juga, senyuman gadis itu merupakan pengalaman terindah dalam hidupnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Q – <em>Quod Erat Demonstradum<em>

* * *

><p>QED. Setiap melihat kata tersebut, selalu saja lelaki itu terbayang di benaknya.<p>

* * *

><p>R – Rusak<p>

* * *

><p>"Mizuhara-<em>san<em>! Hati-hati dengan–"

_**KABOOOM!**_

Hening.

"...pencampuran formula A dan B..."

Dan lagi-lagi labotorium untuk sementara tidak bisa dipakai karena masalah 'teknis'.

* * *

><p>S – Sepi<p>

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, Touma menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan buku, formula, dan data. Mungkin dengan ini, rasa kosong dalam hatinya akan hilang.<p>

* * *

><p>T – Tiada Jarak Diantara Kita<p>

* * *

><p>"Mizuhara-<em>san<em>, aku ada tugas penelitian bersama temanku di Rusia. K–"

"Aku ikut. Mana mungkin aku mau membiarkanmu pergi tanpa pengawasanku?"

* * *

><p>U – Urutan<p>

* * *

><p>"Nah. Sudah selesai~! Touma-<em>kun<em>, ayo kita pulang!"

"_Chotto_. _Sensei_ sudah bilang untuk mengurutnya dengan benar. Kau sudah dihukum untuk merapikan perpustakaan, masa' mau kena hukum lagi?"

Kana mendengus kesal. "Tidak apa-apa. Palingan dikasih tugas tambahan. Tinggal mengerjakan semalam suntuk, selesai."

"Tidak," Touma berjalan kearah lemari, membetulkan hasil kerja sang gadis ponytail. "Aku tidak mau Mizuhara-_san_ kurang tidur. Ayo kita susun lagi, _bersama_."

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang dibelakangnya langsung nge-_fly_ dengan etisnya.

* * *

><p>V – <em>Valentine Day<em>

* * *

><p>Biasanya dia dikenal sebagai anak yang gampang bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja, bahkan lawan jenis sekalipun. Dan hari ini–Hari Valentine, telah menghancurkan teori tersebut. Kana, sang gadis beruang, merasa sangat gugup puntuk memberikan coklat kepada Touma Sou, sang jenius <em>weirdo<em>.

Bahkan beruang sekalipun lemah didepan seseorang yang dia cintai.

* * *

><p>W – <em>White Day (And the Truth Revealed In 'Nista' Way)<em>

* * *

><p>Saat Valentine, Touma benar-benar yakin mereka–para lelaki ini hanya meminta coklat darinya, yang dia asumsikan mereka mengincar cemilannya. Dan tentu saja dia bagi.<p>

Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka adanya tumpukan kado bernuansa putih telah duduk manis di mejanya.

Oke. Kini dia tahu apa arti dari lirikan dan tatapan nista dari para cowok itu.

Dari kejauhan, segerombolan fujoshi mulai membuat pairing yaoi untuknya.

* * *

><p>X – <em>X and Y<em>

* * *

><p>"–akhirnya Y baru dikali. Mengerti?"<p>

Kana membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, facedesk. "Enggak."

"Bagaimana kalau ini? X adalah–"

"PERSETAN DENGAN X DAN Y! AKU INGIN PULANG! _MOU_, KENAPA HARI INI HARUS ADA PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN!?"

* * *

><p>Y – <em>Youth is the Best!<em>

* * *

><p>Masa remaja adalah masa-masa terindah dalam hidupmu.<p>

Sebuah kalimat simpel yang menggerakkan Touma untuk memasuki SMA biasa. Rasa penasarannya terlalu tinggi untuk membuktikan arti dari kalimat tersebut.

* * *

><p>Z – <em>Zero to Hundred<em>

* * *

><p>Semua hal dimulai dari yang terendah, segampang apapun hal itu. Karena kebahagiaan, selalu dimulai dari hal-hal kecil.<p>

Sama seperti sekarang. Tanpa sadar, sejak dirinya masuk ke SMA tersebut, Touma mulai belajar arti 'kehidupan' secara menyeruluh. Begitu pula Kana. Sejak mengnal Touma, dia mulai belajar melihat dunia dari sisi lain.

Hingga sekarang, mereka tidak tahu kapan akan mencapai titik akhir dari ini semua. Tapi yang pasti, selama mereka masih bersama, mencapai akhir di detik ini pun bukan masalah.

.

.

.

"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, Kana/Sou."

* * *

><p><strong>YAHOOO! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfic ToumaxKana! <strong>

**Walaupun akhirnya harus nyasar ke fandom Misc. Animanga sih... Huhuhu #Mojok**

**Saa,**

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


End file.
